


Sick and Dying

by Raefever



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickness, fluff with half a plot, lettie is circus mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raefever/pseuds/Raefever
Summary: The circus will always be a family. But what happens when the life of one of their own is threatened?





	1. Chapter 1

The lights hurt, oh god. Sound hurts my head, the singing makes it pound. Lettie, uh is this song nearly over? The dancing makes my stomach flip, almost like I’m about to be sick. I’m breathing hard. So hard it hurts my chest, I’m getting dizzy. I need to leave while I can still keep my eyes open. But it’s so cold, I’m soaking with sweat though. Spin kick kick. Oh no. I’m running. Stumbling, out of the ring, out of the audience view. I can’t hold my own head up. I sit on a box. My mined flicks back to this morning, Mary urged me back to my bed where I should have stayed. I lied to her. Promised her I was fine. I’m not good at lying, especially when it isn’t helpful. My back hurts so bad, I fined that I am no longer sitting. I’m laying down on the box. It’s cold, but I’m too warm.  
The audience erupts, the show is over and my friends will find me, Mary will find me and she will be upset. I feel guilty. My tummy is queasy. I feel my food rise past my lips, burning my throat and mouth with acidic bile. My eyes close. I am gone for a moment.  
Mary shakes my arm. Then she’s gone. Someone else is holding me up.  
______________

Mary marched past the crowd of performers to find her sister. She knew full well why she’d disappeared. She’s sick. Florence never for one moment thinks about herself, she’d prefer to suffer than let others suffer. She hated to be take care of, to be coddled, to be the centre of attention.  
Mary thought ‘She’s probably gone and thrown up on herself somewhere!’ She hadn’t wanted to actually be right. So when her twin was discovered on a wood box covered in vomit, sweat and tears, she was distraught. 

“Florence!” She gaped at her siblings form. Ralph, Florence’s sweetheart was close behind Mary, quick to take charge.

“Mary... Mary listen, go and find her night clothes, I’ll carry her to your room in a moment.” Ralph’s strict face instructed Mary on what to do, before cautiously picking up her sister as to not get vomit on himself. They started attracting the others attention, several rushing over to them to ask what the matter was with the poor girl. Lettie and Frank were quick to bat the others away, giving them space to get up to the bedrooms. 

Pushing his way inside, Ralph put Florence down. The rooms had gone dark. The sun had set many hours ago, the candles remained unlit. He found himself fumbling with the draws in search of a box of matches. Ralph lit up a match and poked it into the candle holder. The light illuminated the room, just enough to make out his girlfriends prone form. He was sure if her skin were not that colour already she wouldn’t look far from it. He caught a lump in his throat. She hadn’t told him she was sick, and that hurt. Ralph wanted to comfort her. She would push him away. She was too shy. Mary came in. Ralph walked away.  
______________

Mary pulled at her sisters dress very carefully as she started to come around again. Barely listening to Florence’s half-sense babbling, she was more concerned with stripping the soiled dress away. Slowly pulling an arm out of a sleeve she jumped back as someone coughed sharply. Mary got the costume completely off, threw it on to the floor then replaced it with her sisters soft pyjamas. She lay Florence down in the bed before getting changed into her own nightdress. Deciding to neglect her own bed in favour of snuggling up with her sick twin. She stuck her feet in between Florence’s legs and wrapped her arms gently behind and tugged her closer until their abdomens were touching.

“Mary get out!” Florence was quick to yell, though made very little effort to actually get her sibling out of the bed, “You might get sick too, I don’t want you sick.”

“I won’t care if I get sick, you’re sick, so I’m gonna cuddle you.” Mary calmed, stroking the fluffy white hair from her sisters head to sooth and console her. Tilting their heads together she got a feel of a fever she hadn’t noticed before.  
“You’ve got a fever,” Florence sank away, screwing up her face. 

“Something else is wrong, are you in pain?”

Reluctantly Florence whispered out, “Tummy hurts,” she smushed her face farther into Mary’s shoulder. “Chest hurts too, and breathing.”

“Don’t feel like hurling again?” 

“I do a little,” Florence said, arms gripping around her sibling.

Mary sighed, “Are you actually going to be sick again?” Hands moving off her doppelgängers back and onto her stomach. Florence sat up, “I don’t know yet.”

“Please don’t puke on me.”

“I make absolutely no promises.” Mary pushed Florence’s shoulder so that she was laying back down on the bed, both giggling lightly until Florence hit another coughing fit, Mary thumped her back until she was breathing normal again, several minutes later. They stopped talking altogether for a few minutes, completely comfortable in the silence. Florence propped her head up on Mary’s chest, the twins looked at each other sombrely.

“You should sleep, you need it.” Mary whispered, concerned that her Florence was getting sicker the longer she stayed awake.  
“I don’t need sleep, you need to go to your own bed.” Florence pushed Mary’s arm so that it hung over the edge of the bed.  
“Are you saying that because you want to be alone in your bed? Or because you don’t want me to get sick?” Mary raised an eyebrow, lifting herself off the bed with her arm.  
“Just get out.”

“I’m not getting out of this bed until you tell me that you don’t want me in it.” Smirking, Mary knew she’d won.

“Fine! Stay in my bed, but if you get sick I blame myself.” Florence huffed. She hated being wrong.

“I can’t believe I’m listening to this.” Mary raged, “I am talking to my sister aren’t I? The sister that stays up with me every time I’m sick, the same girl that always gave my the bigger half of the food, got beat up for me. The one who gave me her cloak when it was cold, even in the middle of a winter blizzard. You suffered through a lot, just to protect me. I can’t believe I have to tell you to let me stay with you when you need me the most. You are my family. My only blood relative. If you’re sick I want to take care of you! I love you, we all love you. Ralph, Frank, Chang and Eng, Josephine, all the others.”

“I love you more.”

“No, no I love you more.”

“I love you more, but I don’t feel good enough to keep arguing, I want to sleep. My head hurts.” Florence moaned, rubbing her scalp.

“Alright, love you Flossy.” Mary kissed her sister’s cheek.

“Love you Mare-Bear.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence grew sicker in the night, this was becoming dangerous. Even for a circus troupe that played with fire and elephants on a regular basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks this took a little while but I’m finally finished this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.

That night was anything but peaceful. 

The screaming started early. At around twelve Mary woke up to her twin screeching bloody murder. Her fever had gone up. Way up. Too high to be safe and certainly too high for her to be lucid. She was trapped in a night terror. God knows what of. Though Mary could swear she heard Florence mumbling about fire, then someone attacking her, other such things. 

Lettie had joined them at some point in the night, disheveled, in a nightgown, insistent that Mary ought to sleep over in Lettie’s room so that she wouldn’t hear the screaming. Mary, of course, refused. Instead offering help, Lettie grabbed a cold bowl of iced water and a cloth.  
They spent the entire night dousing the young woman’s head, being careful not to get vomited on. The sparse moments of sense Florence had were over taken by cups of water and questions about how she felt. These were often replied with “Not good” or a description of what hurt. The night went on and on. Little happened. Nothing changed. Until they got worse.

By morning Lettie was exhausted. Mary had long since given in, stamped over to her own bed and fallen asleep. Lettie had gone to the others to let someone else know the situation and take over for a few hours. They agreed to trade off every few hours, Frank went first, though nothing much happened during his shift, he just worked on calmly consoling Florence after another nightmare. After Frank, Ralph went as an obvious choice, he was absolutely dying to hug her again after last night. 

Ralph rested on Florence’s bed. She looked so uncomfortable, his heart twisted in his chest. Mary snores softly in the bed opposite, tear stains clearly marked her cheeks. He couldn’t help a pang of guilt, he hadn’t anything to feel guilty about but the feeling stuck. His girlfriend moaned quietly. Ralph took a risk in picking her up, hoping to soothe whatever pain she had. His arm lay under her neck, her legs over his, she leaned into his touch. He cradled her like a baby. The dripping cloth on her head left a wet patch on his shirt. Her head lolled onto his shoulder, his cheek brushed hers. Ralph found it utterly adorable how Florence relaxed and softened at the familiar feel of his skin, the black patches that scattered his body apparently felt nice to her. 

Ralph sat with his back against the wall, propped pillows around them and pulled the blanket over to make it cosy. Kicked his shoes off his feet and put his legs on the bed.  
Florence turned in his arms, her voice almost gone, raspy and croaking she spoke, “Ral... go ‘way. You... gon... get sic...” 

Oh boy, this again?

He didn’t have time to reply however as she threw her head over the side of the bed and vomited bile and water into the basin bellow.

No, this keeps getting worse.  
He sucked in a breath, “Florence sweetheart,” he sounded calm but inside he was panicked, “you really aren’t well, we need to get you a doctor. Soon.”

“N... ‘m... fine.” Her eyes were closing again, racked by chills no doubt caused by her ever rising fever. Her breathing was getting slower and deeper. 

This is not good, so not good.

“Drink some water.” He begged. “Please!”

“Nuh-uh, it’ll... come ba’ up.” She said. Her eyes had become sunken in and her skin was dry. He needs to get water into her and fast.

Thinking for a moment, a solution hit him. “Here, suck on the ice.” Putting his hand in the ice cold water beside them he plucked two decent sized hunks of ice out, the panic showing in his voice. Her mouth opened, a small clack against her teeth as the ice went in, she gagged. Then nothing. This was working.  
But it wasn’t over yet. This girl in his lap needs a doctor, she needs a doctor right now. He couldn’t leave her though, and Mary would be unhelpful, bless her. Her Heart was in the right place but her terribly ill sister was just going to send her into hysterics. No chance of moving Florence either. 

Then, as though they had been blessed by God himself, footsteps rang out on the floor, Ralph called out, his voice below a yell. Constantine looked like a saint in the moment. His tattooed face now the face of a hero, he opened the door reeling back a tad in shock before coming to his senses and immediately listening.

“Constantine please, fetch a doctor. She’s getting so sick, she’s barely awake but she’s burning up.” Hurriedly Constantine marched away, panic obvious in his pace. She hadn’t gone pale, for she couldn’t, but the red in her cheeks, the sweaty hair stuck down and tied behind her head, the vomit smell and Ralph’s panic gave away everything. Constantine hastily came down the steps, out into the living area. 

Lettie spoke out from behind him, “Where are you off in a hurry to?”

Taking a deep breath the Prince said, “Miss Florence is very unwell, she needs a doctor immediately.” No frenzy in his voice, however it came out in his movements, antsy and impatient, itching to get his friend help. Lettie jumped at the statement, already on her way up the stairs before she stopped herself and caught Constantine once again.

“Wait! Wait, send O’Malley out instead, I’ve met doctors before who might not be too keen on serving the requests of our folk.” Lettie’s voice sounded sad, the unkind truth. He would send O’Malley instead. He wasn’t he hardest to track down, found in his normal place, at a table playing poker with Tom, unhappy to be interrupted but understanding why. He left his seat declaring he would “finish this later.” 

Constantine turned, now playing the waiting game, he heard a pained yell from upstairs being unable to identify if it was Florence have another fever dream or if Mary had finally woken up after having cried herself to sleep. It was just around two pm and he wasn’t sure which was more likely. Chang and Eng are running somewhere, he could tell from the sound of four feet working in perfect unison. This was a dreadful day. Most of the circus troupe thought so, Sunday was always bad to them, they had no shows to do that day which brought boredom and the dreariness of a February morning, with dark skies and clouds leaking snow down onto the city below. Adding that on top of a close friends illness. Maybe the next day would be a happier one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sir, what should we do?”
> 
> “Pray for a life.”

The light flows through glass pains it hurts my eyes, just like bright lights always do. But then I realised where I am- this is horrible- I’m back in my old home. My mama and papa are downstairs, they are yelling again. I can hear them, papa sounds mad, furious.

“You’re wrong! We should just abandon them. We could tell them we’re going to visit friends, take them to a random street far away from the house so that they won’t know where they are, point at something and when they aren’t looking run away. It would be easy!” My fathers booming voice rang up through the floorboards. What he was saying wasn’t surprising. He has wanted us gone since the moment we were born. 

“No, they’re just children, only six years old how can you be so heartless as to abandon them?” 

“They’re cursed! They brought hardship and suffering upon us, it’s time they were out of our lives for good.” His husky voice was nothing compared to the crack of his hand on our mothers face that came next. He banged his feet on the way up the stairs.

“If you can’t get rid of them I will.” Papa’s voice was low and frightening, he marched into the room grabbing me by my hair and Mary by the shoulder, dragging us through the front door and beyond the garden gate. But suddenly he’s not my father anymore.

I’m looking up at Ralph, and he doesn’t look at me with the loving gaze he always has. It is different. Furious and unkind. 

“Your so ugly,” I’m beginning to cry... he... he was right.   
“Why did you ever think I loved you?” 

I look up again and a different face presented itself. Mr Barnum’s. He slapped me, his hand cracked like a whip across my face and he screamed at me. “How dare you come into my circus, your so hideous! You would scare the crowds away.” 

The faces flutter by, only angry ones. They look at me crying. Pitiful. A deep ache strikes my chest down into my stomach.   
______________

Florence jolted up, her head mashed into a bearded jaw. Lettie reeled back but didn’t let go. Her arms- and several other arms- had a tight wrap around Florence. Ralph held her in his lap, which she immediately squirmed out of. Mary behind her, pulled her back against her chest. Mary’s head buried into Florence’s neck. Though the hair and tears she just about heard, “Are you okay?”   
Her head felt under water, her entire body had a sharp ache and Ralph’s presence was quite unnerving. She just noticed the Bunker twins positioned behind Lettie.

“Uh huh.” This false facade did not last long however, as at the same moment she tried to yawn which sent a long sharp pain into chest. She cried out. And within moments laying against Mary who was propped up on the headboard, she was back to being a teary mess. Lettie rubbed her leg soothingly. Lettie must have seen the unsettling fear in Florence’s pink eyes, because she nodded with a sudden understanding.   
“We’ll leave you girls alone for a bit.” Pulling Ralph and the twins behind her out of the room, Lettie gave the girls a last glance before shutting the door.

“Flossy what did you dream about?” Mary’s sweet face nuzzled into her sister, her body heat felt nice against the cold.   
Florence stopped crying for the moment, her mind calming down. She considered the question, asking herself if she should answer honestly.

“I dreamt... I dreamt we were with mama and papa again. We were little girls... little kids again. Papa was mad. I hate him so much. He threw us out again, he was hurting you.” Her voice descended into a panicked wheezing, Mary recognised this instantly, softly stroking her sisters side making a quick choice to change subject.

“How are you feeling?” Florence had crawled backwards curling into a tight ball up against the wall, Mary wanted nothing more than to unfold her and hold her close.

“Like I’m drowning, it’s hard to breath.” 

“I wish you weren’t in pain, I hate that I can’t take this away.”

“I’d rather it be me than you.” Florence had let go of her knees, turning around to look at her twin. She faked a smile that was interrupted by a pained moan.

“What’s wrong? Do you feel queasy again?” Mary asked concerned. Her hand skimmed over her sisters abdomen before settling on her stomach. 

“I won’t be sick again, it’s okay. My stomach is churning though.” Her eyelids batted together in a way that indicated a deep need for sleep, Mary considered letting her fall back to sleep, sadly sighing.  
“Don’t fall asleep again just yet, we sent O’Malley for a doctor.” Mary cooed.  
Florence squeezed her eyes tightly, blinking sleep out of them, “I don’t need any doctors, I’m okay.” She complained.

“You most definitely need a doctor,” She cupped her twins’ cheek, “your fever spiked too high. Almost scared poor Ralph to death.”

Florence turned over again. Mary cuddled closer, forming her body to the other girl’s as she carefully brushed a cloud of hair away. Florence’s dream had triggered her memories of when they were younger, they still are quite young. Physically at least. Florence acted older than she needed too. Mary acted younger sometimes though she knows how to be mature if she needs to. Out of the entire circus they came in as the youngest, P.T. hadn’t liked the idea of hiring anyone too young and immature to do dangerous stunts and tricks for a living. They convinced him they could do a good enough job at staying safe.   
Mary had thought Mr Barnum was your average money driven con-man. In recent months however she learned he has much more compassion towards people like herself than she once thought, he did after all put them back on their feet, provide them with a place to stay and food to eat while they were under his employment.

His kindness was something she could appreciate. Especially after a life like theirs.

______________

Lettie descended the staircase with caution, allowing the bunker twins and Ralph to step ahead of her. Ralph was in silence, and the twins in plain shock. Florence’s screams had been a disturbing, somewhat provoking sight, there had been pain and true fright in her pale pink eyes. Lettie was much of mother, a caregiver to the younger and immature characters who called the circus home. She had never thought Florence would ever need such care, that girl was sturdy and independent. But Lettie began wondering just how mature Florence actually was, whatever feelings and long-buried memories Florence was hiding, a high fever just caused them all to resurface. 

A part of Lettie was unsurprised, something in the way both girls spoke and acted gave her the impression they had experienced abuse in the past. Florence is untrusting and closed off, Mary is defensive and brash.   
Florence’s condition was also a worrying thing for Lettie, her health was certainly deteriorating and alarming fast. 

Once the doctor finally arrived, several hours after being called for, he immediately examined the young woman. After finishing he addressed Lettie,   
“This woman is very ill, with pneumonia.” He said, looking sombrely into her eyes. “Her life may be at risk. I understand she is very young however, and I am uncertain if her condition may worsen at this point. I give you my deepest apologies.” He bid them good day as he left. 

Lettie felt her heart shrink in her chest. A young girl and friend was faced with death. Ralph, the poor boy, sank to the floors, weeping out for his love. The crowd of family surrounding them gasped and gossiped among themselves, in mostly pained whispers. 

Two sleeping girls were left unaware of the diagnosis. Lettie felt it might have been best that way. The Martin sisters had been overheard saying ‘Where one twin goes, the other is sure to follow’ at one point in time they didn’t need to find out how true this statement was.

The dysfunctional family turned, speaking to Barnum as their leader.  
“Sir, what should we do?”

“Pray for a life.”


End file.
